


Season of the Witch

by marvelousfvcks



Category: The Covenant (2006)
Genre: Aftercare, F/M, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-13 21:09:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16479803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelousfvcks/pseuds/marvelousfvcks
Summary: You and Chase have a little fun on his favourite night of the year





	Season of the Witch

The rope around your wrists was biting, holding them useless above your head whilst your ankles were tied to either corner of the alter you lay on. Striped bare, the stone slightly scratching at your skin with every slight movement you made, the cool air causing goosebumps to erupt over every inch of you, nipples hardening with every rush of icy air over them.

You were never certain about where he brought you, but from what you had seen of it, you were sure you were in the basement underneath the derelict manor house on the outskirts of Ipswich. He’d been particularly proud when he’d master the teleportation incantation and exploited it as often as he could.

The walls were made of an exposed brick, gothic archways housing various books, some old dusty bottles of wine, in the very centre of the room was the stone alter you were currently tied down to – you had no idea if it was as old as the rest of the place or if it was something he had added in. You knew he came her sometimes to practise and expand his abilities and you were inclined to believe this place belonged to his parents – his real parents.

The only source of light in the room came from the flickering candles scattered about the place, some on huge stands carved from mahogany, others were simply floating about the air seemingly of their own accord, not that you could see them with the silk covering your eyes.

And then there was  _him_ ; the man who orchestrated this entire evening, the one who made your heart race and veins flood with desire, the one who made your pussy clench with need with the sound of his voice alone who was sitting in the corner in what you could only describe as a throne, the large wingback chair wrapping around his shoulders like the wings of bat.

He looked positively  _demonic._

The sight was seared into your mind, the only thing you could see behind your closed lids; not that you wanted to see anything else.

“You look so pretty like this,” He murmured, voice deceptively sweet and you felt the ghost of a touch skim down the skin of your thighs.

You knew it wasn’t him, not really, his voice still sounded from the corner of the room where he was sat, he couldn’t have physically touched you. But, it was  _him_ , and he never had to physically touch you.

The phantom hand stopped just before your glistening folds, your hips raising as much as they could as your hands gripped at the rope above them as you desperately tried to entice him to touch you  _there_.

It was a futile effort of course, he never did anything before he wanted to. And if he wanted to leave you tied up like this with nothing but the breeze of touch every few hours then he would. And you’d let him.

You felt the warmth from one of the candles move closer to you, until it was just above your chest and you waited with anticipation for that first drop of hot wax to touch your sensitive skin.

Your chest was rising and falling rapidly, the seconds stretching on into minutes until you couldn’t take it any longer, whining and thrashing about on the altar in frenzied despair as he tortured you with inaction.

He was by you in an instead, kneeling at the top of the altar, his head millimetres from your own, his breath fanning over your neck as he trailed over the column of your throat with his nose, a soft sigh falling from your lips as your head lulled to the side to give him more room.

His hands trailed down your arms and over your breasts, cupping them in his hands as his fingers tweaked at your hardened nipples, your back arching into his touch and you could have sobbed in relief at finally feeling him on you. He peppered gentle kisses from your shoulder, up your neck and stopping just below your ear before nipping on the lobe, grinning at the sharp gasp it pulled from you.

“You want more babygirl?” He purred, kissing your cheek, “Then  _beg_  for it. Beg for me; you’re so pretty when you beg sweetness.”

“ _Chase_ ,” You moaned unabashedly, “ _Please_.”  

“Hm, please what? What do you want me to do?” He hummed, clearly enjoying watching you squirm under his torment.

“Fuck!” You cried out, throwing your head back as tears stained the silk around your eyes, “I want you to touch me! I want you to fuck me so hard I can still feel you next week, I want you to decorate me; with wax, with your cum, fuck I don’t care! Chase please, please, I need you, ple-”

You were cut of with a shocked gasp as Chase let the candle tip above you, the hot wax dripping over your breast before cooling quickly on your skin, leaving trails of hardened wax on you.

“You want more?”

Nodding eagerly, you groaned when Chase treated your other breast with the same attention, letting the wax near-burn your skin as it trailed along your skin you before cooling, covering your chest with splattering’s of wax making you look like a Jackson Pollock painting.

You hissed when Chase tipped the candles over your nipples, groaning as the hot wax encased the stiff buds. Chase continued like this for some time, painting your breasts, stomach and thighs with the candles as your body contorted beneath his assault, held down by the rope wrapped around your wrists and ankles as your body danced along the line between pleasure and pain.

Your cunt was throbbing with need, his relentless teasing causing tears to stream from your eyes, wetness coating your inner thighs as you pleaded with Chase to touch you, fuck you –  _anything_  to end your torment.

Chase ceased his teasing, letting the wax on you cool as you recovered slightly from the onslaught of sensations he had delivered you. When your breathing had somewhat evened out again, he peppered chaste kisses across your face, thumbs stroking your cheeks as he held your head in his hands; “How do you feel baby? You wanna continue? What’s your colour?”

Shaking your head ‘no’, you grinned dazedly at him, his voice soft as he broke character to check on your welfare, but you wanted –  _needed_  – him to continue.

“ _Green_ , green Chase please, please don’t stop.”

Chase shushed you, capturing your lips with his in a searing kiss as he deftly untied the ropes around your ankles, trailing his fingertips up your calf’s and up towards your thighs, trailing them across the wetness that had smeared on your inner thighs but stopped before he got to your glistening golds causing a pitiful cry to fall from your lips as your hips jolted in desperation.

A dark chuckle rumbled deep in his chest as he watched you squirm, pulling the silk that covered your eyes away, so you could once again see his face as he stood at your feet at the end of the altar. You squinted as you adjusted to the soft lighting of the room, gaze immediately falling on the man that had so exquisitely tortured you into the highest state of arousal possible, feeling your cunt clench and heart racing when you noticed the lust-blown eyes that were locked on your trembling form.

Chase slowly stripped out of his clothes; fingers leisurely undoing the buttons of his shirt before shucking it off his shoulders, revealing his chiselled chest to your hungry gaze but moving to undo his belt, the metallic clang echoing around the stone basement and causing a shiver to run down your spine at the sound.

When he was just as naked as you, he crawled on top of you, licking his lips as his deep breaths fanned over you, your hands still suspended above you as you tried in vein to touch him, to tug his hair and claw at his skin but the rope prevented you from fulfilling your desires, something Chase most definitely noticed.

“Oh  _babygirl_ ,” Chase cooed, dipping his head so his nose grazed against your own, lips only millimetres away from your own, “Do you want me to touch you?”

You mewled in answer, slowly nodding your head in affirmation as you attempted to tilt your head so that your lips met.

Chase’s hands slowly slide up your sides, caressing the soft skin as he travelled from your hips to your chest, cupping your wax-covered breasts in his hands and tweaking the nipples with his thumb and forefinger, smirking as you arched into his touch with a gasp, rutting your dripping pussy against his thigh as you did.

Chase finally slanted his lips over yours, capturing your breath in a slow kiss, his tongue tracing the seam of your lips before licking into your mouth, his hands grasping the flesh of your ass and forcefully grinding your pussy against his thigh, flexing the muscles beneath you as your groaned at the friction on your swollen clit.

Pulling away with a satisfied hum, Chase peppered kisses across your cheek and down your throat, nipping at the skin at the crook of your neck; “You want me to fuck you?” He husked in your ear.

“ _Yes!_ ” You cried out, “Yes, Chase please, please, fuck me: I can’t wait any longer.”

With a devilish smile, Chase hoisted your leg over his hip, running the head of his hard cock over your folds and coating himself in your arousal. Lining himself up with your opening, he slowly thrust forward inch by inch until his hips were pressed against yours, your silken walls encompassing him as he let out a sharp hiss at the sensation.

You buried your teeth in your lower lip to trap the wanton sounds that threatened to escape as Chase finally filled you, hips rolling against his to try and entice him to move as he buried his face in your neck to gather himself.

Your body was already wound tight like a violin string after being tormented for so long and felt near ready to snap before anything had even begun but you fiercely needed to teeter over that edge that you had been precariously balancing over for far too long now.  

A guttural moan tore from your throat when Chase slowly drew his hips back before thrusting forward, starting a steady rhythm that soon picked up pace until he was wildly bucking his hips into yours, the sounds that erupted from you encouraging him as his cock hit every sensitive spot in you, your legs wrapping tightly around his waist to aid you in meeting his thrusts.

The stone of the altar beneath you scratched your skin with every movement you made, the slight sting of pain only adding to your budding orgasm that was building deep within you. Chase place his hands flat against your head, caging you in between his bulging arms as he ducked down to capture your lips in a messy kiss, all tongue and teeth and completely filthy, his thrusts becoming faster, rougher, your toes curling as you your legs quaked around him.

His animalistic grunts signalled he was close but you knew Chase would never let himself come before you did and so his fingers flew to your pussy, gathering your wetness on his fingertips before he stimulated your clit with tightly drawn circles, the shocks of pleasures it sent down through you causing you to both keen into his sinful touch and shy away at the intensity.

Your release tore through your like a strike of lightening through the night sky, your cunt clenching around Chase’s cock as your ecstasy induced sobs filled the room. Your legs fell limp on the altar, releasing their vice-like hold on Chase’s waist as you rode out your high, euphoria flooding your every vein as blackness blurred the edge of your vision.

Chase’s cock twitched within you, a clear sign of his impending release, and he quickly pulled out of you, kneeling between your spread legs as his hands worked over his cock that was slick with your cum, his release painting your stomach and breasts as he came with a roar, lines of cum mirroring the trails of wax that decorated you.

You both remained motionless as your harsh pants disturbed the silence of the room, Chase watching you with a lopsided grin before he leaned down to press a soft kiss to your sweaty temple, his hand cradling the back of your head as his thumb rubbed soothing circles on your cheek.

“Are you ok?”

“Mm-hm, undo the ropes?” Your asked, voice slurred as your mind was still swimming with delirium.  

Chase quickly rid your wrists of the rope, your arms stiff from being held above your head for so long and Chase massaged them to encourage your blood flow before helping you to sit up on the altar.

“Can you stand?”

You held on to Chase’s arm as you tentatively put one foot on the floor followed by the other, taking a cautious step before your legs gave out beneath you, Chase quickly catching you before you could hit the floor, lifting you in his arms and cradling you against his chest bridal style as you tucked your head under his, cherishing the care with which he handled you.

Chase’s eyes flicked black and the room tilted around, your stomach flipping before you found yourself in your bathroom, Chase delicately placing you on the countertop by the sink, pressing a chaste kiss to your lips before moving to turn fill the bathtub, gathering everything he needed and making sure the temperature was perfect for you.

Once the tub was sufficiently filled, Chase lifted you into his arms once more before stepping into the bath, slowly lowering both himself and you until you were both submerged into under the warm bubbles, your back pressed against Chase’s chest as you melted against him.

“Are you feeling ok babygirl?” Chase murmured, voice low and full of concern.

“’M good Chase, very good actually,” You giggled, feeling him smile against your neck.

You spent the next half hour in the bathtub together, Chase washing away the wax and cum that stained your skin as gently as he could whilst whispering praises in your ear and showering you with compliments, intermingled with gentle kisses across the back of your neck and under your ear as he held you close to him.

Once you had both been successfully cleaned, Chase helped you out of the tub, pulling the plug and letting the water swirl down the drain before coating your abused skin with a soothing aloe vera on all the places the wax had touched you and where the course stone of the altar had scratched at you.

Your eyelids felt heavy with exhaustion and it took everything in you not to fall asleep against Chase as he massaged the ointment into your skin before dressing you in one of his t-shirts and a pair of panties.

Watching you fight to stay awake with a soft smile, Chase shook his head with a breathless chuckle, pressing kiss to your forehead and taking you in his arms once more before settling you both against the welcoming comfort of your bed, your head resting on his chest as his arms wrapped tightly around your waist.

The moonlight filtered through the glass of the window, the only source of light in the room and Chase couldn’t help but find it a fitting sight given the day.

Sleep had taken you as you listened to Chase’s strong heartbeat beneath your ear, unconsciously snuggling closer to him as he watched you contented.

“Happy Halloween, my love,” Chase whispered, before he too joined you in the realm of dreams.


End file.
